


Pranks Lead to Bets

by LokiHutchersonMellark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bucky needs a hobby, Butt Plugs, Fingering, Language, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiHutchersonMellark/pseuds/LokiHutchersonMellark
Summary: Bucky is tired of being cooped up in the Avengers Tower and he needs something to keep him occupied. Pranks sound like a good idea until they lead to a bet.





	Pranks Lead to Bets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get out of writing my other fanfics. 
> 
> This is my first fic on here so hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. 
> 
> I also hope you get a laugh out of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey beautiful” Steve says as he walks into the room. “Hey” Bucky replies not looking up from what he is reading as he lays on his stomach on the bed. “What are you reading?” Steve asks crawling up next to Bucky and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Nothing” Bucky replies bringing up his metal hand to Steve’s face and kissing his lips. When they pull away from each other Steve sees what Bucky really is reading. “Sex toys?” he asks sliding the magazine over so he can see it. “Yeah” Bucky smiles cockily. “For what...for us?” Steve asks in surprise. Sex toys are not quite what he had in mind as him and Bucky had recently been reunited again. Plus he’s not quite sure he’s ready for that kinda stuff again. “I was tortured for 75 years. The last thing I want is to be whipped” Bucky responds plainly but with a hint of sarcasm since he was on the page with the whips. “Then why are you looking at sex toys?” Steve asks in confusion but secretly he’s relieved. Bucky isn’t even ready for that kinda stuff. Before the war they did some kinky shit, but now they aren’t even close to being ready for that stuff again. There’s been too many years of grief and torture for both of them. This time they want to take it slow, well not that slow, just no kinky shit yet. “I was thinking of pranking Tony” Bucky responds grabbing his magazine back. “What?” Steve asks in shock this time. “I’m pranking Tony” Bucky responds flipping the page. A smile creeping across his face at the thought of it. “Why?” Steve asks trying to figure out why Bucky thinks this is a good idea. “Because it’ll be funny. To see his reaction when he finds out he ordered a shit ton of sex toys without knowing” Bucky laughs. “Buck you can’t just…just send people sex toys” Steve responds in disbelief and slight horror. “Sure I can” Bucky responds with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. It’s nice to be excited for something. Besides he’s gotta make being stuck in the Avengers Tower interesting. “Buck” Steve responds shaking his head but he can’t help but chuckle. Bucky is right. It might be entertaining. “Pranks were bound to happen. I’m getting tired of being cooped up in this place” Bucky responds flipping the page again, their eyes now scanning over brightly colored anal beads. “We’re working on that” Steve says in disappointment. He wishes the situation wasn’t so serious and wasn’t such a big deal. “Do you think I can get the Avengers symbol printed on these?” Bucky giggles. “I don’t know. Ask” Steve laughs. “Yeah I am” Bucky laughs flipping the page again to the butt plugs. “God I don’t understand how people can walk around with those in their asses all day” Steve saying pointing to one on the page. “What?” Bucky responds in confusion. “People can literally walk around with one in their ass all day and I don’t understand how. It’d be so uncomfortable” Steve responds. “Maybe. I don’t think it’d be that bad. You’re a bottom so it’d be easier for you. Plus, you’ve had objects, other than my dick, shoved up yours before. I think you could do it” Bucky responds thinking about it. “I don’t know. Maybe, but I feel like It’d get uncomfortable and if it kept hitting the right spot I couldn’t take care of it right away, which would suck” Steve responds. “Yeah i’d suck you off in public” Bucky responds and Steve slaps his arm. “Hey” Bucky yells grabbing his arm in fake pain. “Are we ever going to get you trained?” Steve jokes. “No and I think I could last with a butt plug in my ass” Bucky says tipping his chin up. “You probably could. Maybe I’d be willing to try though” Steve responds stealing a kiss. “How about we make a bet?” Bucky asks. “For what?” Steve asks. “To see who can last longer with a butt plug in” Bucky says cocking a brow. He knows he can win. “My god” Steve laughs dropping his head. “You really are bored” he laughs as he looks at Bucky again. “Yeah” Bucky responds shaking his head yes. “Ok fine” Steve says. “Good. Choose which one you want and i’ll add it to the list. We’ll need to come up with rules” Bucky states. “Got a red, white, and blue one?” Steve laughs. “For America, I think they do” Bucky winks. He’s going with a plain black one. “And you make up the rules. It’s your bet” Steve says getting up. “Ok. Ill jot down a list” Bucky replies as he watches Steve slip his shirt off. His teeth bite his lip at the sight of it. “I’m going to shower” Steve states undoing his pants. Bucky can feel himself growing hard as he watches Steve bend over and push his pants down. Steve is teasing him on purpose. “And can I join?” Bucky sighs. “If you promise to fuck me” Steve says seductively, his finger tracing the inside of the band on his underwear. “Anything you want” Bucky responds jumping up off the bed.

XXXX

“Ok, so, we have to wear it all the time. The only time it comes out is for when you gotta take a shit or you’re showering. The other person has to be present when it’s out because of the max time limit it can be out. It’s 5 minutes by the way and if it’s out for longer than that, the person loses. The other person gets to put it back in as well. If you need to re-lube, that’s fine, but once again the other person has to be there. Basically if it comes out for an important matter, the other person has to present. That being said, no matter how they put it in, you cannot get off. That means if it’s hitting your prostate suck it up and suffer. Masturbating is conceding. You also can’t have someone jerk you off or blow you, and you cannot fuck yourself with it, grind yourself on something or have a hands free orgasm. Plus, as much as it pains me to say it, no sex either during the competition. You can’t let the other people in the tower know about the bet. If you do you lose. When one of us concedes, the victor gets to take it out, and the loser owes them a blow job, no matter the location. If it’s in public, then it’s in public” Bucky reads off his piece of paper. “Well it’s very thought out and I think it’s good” Steve says taking the paper and looking it over. “Anything you want to add?” Bucky asks. “I don’t think so. When do they come in?” Steve asks. “Tomorrow” Bucky says. “Tony isn’t going to be happy with you” Steve laughs. “Oh please. He loves me” Bucky smiles.

XXXX

“Sir, your packages have arrived” Jarvis announces to Tony. “Great. Have them brought down here” Tony replies as he works on his armor. Bucky and Steve lay on their bed watching from the security cameras they hacked. “Shit. I didn’t think I ordered a lot” Tony says when he sees all the packages. There’s a grand total of 5. “Shit. How much did you order?” Steve laughs. “Like 200 dollars worth. It was all on Tony’s card too” Bucky laughs. “Oh shit. You might have to go back into permanent hiding” Steve jokes. “I’m already in permanent hiding” Bucky huffs. “I thought I only ordered like two things” Tony mumbles under his breath as he grabs a knife off the table. “What the fuck” He exclaims in shock after opening one of the boxes. Both Steve and Bucky burst out laughing. “J what is this?” He says throwing the box aside and opening up the next one. “Are they all sex toys?” he asks dumbfound and confused. “Yes, sir” Jarvis responds. Now Tony’s face turns bright red in embarrassment. He glances around to make sure no one is watching as he rubs the back of his neck. “Did I order them?” Tony asks, lowering his voice. “Yes, sir” Jarvis replies again. “No I didn’t. I don’t remember being so drunk I ordered a bunch of sex toys” he responds picking up a dildo, looking at it and then throwing it back into the box, disgusted and disturbed. Who does this shit? Now Bucky is on the floor clutching his sides. “Is that the Avengers symbol?” He asks looking closer at them. “You were feeling particularly heroic” Jarvis replies sarcastically. “Oh my god” he sighs sitting in his chair. His hands rubbing his face realizing it was a prank and now he’s even more embarrassed. “Who got my credit card number?” he asks. “Oh you’re screwed” Steve tells Bucky as he laughs his ass off. He’s even got tears running down his face. “I’m not allowed to tell, sir” Jarvis replies. “Jarvis” Tony presses. “I’m sorry, sir” Jarvis says. “Barnes” Tony suddenly says. “It was Barnes” he snarls.

XXXX

“Hey can I pick up my butt plugs?” Bucky laughs standing in the doorway to Tony’s workshop. He waited a day till Tony had cooled off. After Tony figured out it was him, he went up and yelled at him (and Steve) for a good hour. “It still isn’t funny Barnes” Tony mumbles angrily under his breath. “No it was pretty funny” Bucky chuckles and he gets death glares from Tony. “Take what you want. I’m sending it all back” he states turning his attention back to his mechanics. “Umm about that. Since I had them put the Avengers logo on them, they can’t be sent back” Bucky says trying not to be a dick and laughing about that little, but planned, flaw. He wasn’t going to let Tony get away that easily. “Then what the hell am I supposed to do with all that shit?” He exclaims angrily. He’s still fucking pissed. “I don’t know. Sell it” Bucky says walking over to the boxes and looking for the butt plugs he specifically ordered for Steve and himself. “I can’t just sell sex toys. That might put a dent in our reputation” Tony yells in frustration. “You’ll figure something out then” Bucky replies finding them and grabbing them. “What do you even want with butt plugs?” Tony asks. “You’re not putting them to use” Bucky replies as he’s leaving.

XXXX

“Ready?” Bucky asks as he kneels behind Steve, his fingers keeping Steve’s ass loose. “I can’t believe you made me agree to this stupid bet” Steve sighs, his hands bracing himself on the bathroom counter. “I’m glad we fucked before this” Bucky says removing his fingers and putting more lube around Steve hole. “Me too” Steve replies. “Oh shit” Steve moans as Bucky slowly inserts the butt plug into his ass. Steve is thankful he’s already stretched out, so it slides in with ease. After it’s in, Bucky gives it a slight twist before smacking Steve’s ass. “Shit” Steve sighs as his ass starts to conform around it. “How is it?” Bucky asks. “Not as good as your dick” Steve says standing up slowly as he tries to adjust to the feeling. “I’d hope not” Bucky smiles getting up as well. “Your turn” Steve says as they switch places. “You’re a bottom. At least you’re use to things in your ass” Bucky laughs as Steve puts lube on his fingers. “I doubt you’ll have a problem with this, you kinky fucker” Steve laughs. “I am not” Bucky defends but in all honesty he is. “Oh please” Steve says pushing one of his fingers up Bucky’s ass. It’s weird to be fingering Bucky, but Steve kinda enjoys it. “Oh fuck I forget what it’s like” Bucky moans dropping his head and letting out a long breath. “Good right” Steve smirks slowly pumping his finger in and out of Bucky’s hole. “I prefer top” Bucky sighs realizing this is going to be harder than he thought. “Good thing I prefer bottom” Steve laughs slipping in a second finger, trying to get Bucky stretched out. “You need to relax” Steve says feeling how tight his partner is. “I’m trying. I don’t understand why I thought this was a good idea either” Bucky jokes slowly adjusting to Steve’s fingers. “Take some deep breaths” Steve smiles pushing his fingers faster as he tries to keep Bucky relaxed. “Add another” Bucky pleas after he gets use to something in his ass. Steve smirks pushing in another finger and eventually he has Bucky loose. “Ok i’m good. Put the plug in” Bucky says and Steve takes his fingers out. Like Bucky, He puts more lube over Bucky’s opening before putting the plug in. Bucky lets out a long moan at the feeling. “Fuck that’s weird” he moans. “Tell me about it” Steve says in agreeance. It feels like something permanently stuck up their asses. “I guess it’s on then” Bucky says standing up. “I guess” Steve smiles as their hands land on each others hips and their lips connect.

XXXX

The first day and night was easy for both of them. Their sexual urges were taken care of beforehand, so it was easier to ignore when the plug hit the sweet spot. But by noon of the second day, both of them were beginning to struggle. Bucky was a sadistic little shit and aimed it at Steve’s prostate. Every time Steve tries to move he’s met with pleasure and a growing hard on. He was kinder though and just put Bucky’s in. Bucky’s struggling because of how uncomfortable it feels. He’s a top for a reason. Neither one is about to give up though. Bucky thinks he can stand being uncomfortable and Steve believes he can overcome the urge to get off. It doesn’t help when Steve gets called out on a mission with the rest of Avengers. He shoots daggers at Bucky as he changes into his uniform. Bucky tries to suppress the laugh but it slips out occasionally. “So how are we going to do this?” Steve huffs pulling on his boots. “FaceTime” Bucky snickers. “This isn’t fair” Steve sighs. “Then conceded and I win. It’s not my fault we have yet to figure out how to tell the world i’m still alive, i’ve committed heinous crimes, explain my metal arm, hide the fact that i’m The Winter Soldier and so on” Bucky says being thankful for that fact. Otherwise he’d have to suffer the pain of fighting with a butt plug in alongside Steve. It’ll be weird not being with him, as always, but Bucky can only protect Steve so much. Steve wishes Bucky could still fight alongside him but he understands the circumstances. Besides Bucky still has things to work through before Steve even wants him back in the field. “It’s not your fault” Steve says trying to reassure Bucky as he stands up. “I’m not starting this again with you” Bucky states as he stops leaning against the door frame. “It was The Winter Soldier. Not Bucky Barnes” Steve says grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him in for a hug. “It was still my hands” Bucky mumbles wrapping his arms tightly around Steve’s body and nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck. “I love you” Steve whispers into Bucky’s ear before hugging Bucky tighter. “I don’t want you to go” Bucky sniffles. “I don’t want to go either” Steve sighs deeply before kissing Bucky’s cheek. “I can feel your boner pressing against me” Bucky smirks after a few minutes. “You always know how to ruin a moment” Steve laughs as they let go of each other. Bucky quickly wipes the tears from his eyes and Steve realizes he’s trying to lighten the mood. “Besides i’m pretty sure I could feel yours too” Steve smiles. “I don’t know why. I’m back and forth between uncomfortable and aroused” Bucky laughs. “You must be aroused right now then” Steve says. “A little” Bucky responds as he pulls Steve in for a kiss. “I’ll see you when you get back. I love you and please don’t do anything stupid” Bucky sighs against Steve’s lips after a few deep kisses. “I’ll try” Steve says as Bucky slips his tongue into his mouth.

XXXX

It’s been 6 days now and Both of them are dying. Bucky still pulls off the cool outer demeanor but on the inside his heart is racing and he’s trying to contain his breathing. He’s about to lose his shit from being so uncomfortable and to top it off he’s strangely aroused. Steve is constantly fidgeting, trying to occupy his mind. He’s been hard for about 5 days now, with no relief. His cock is swollen and hurting like a son of a bitch. Every step they take they can feel it. Thankfully Bucky’s hard on comes and goes but Steve’s keeps persisting. His prostate is so sore he doesn’t understand how he can still be aroused. Steve is frustrated over the fact that Bucky’s plug only hits his prostate occasionally, or at least that is what Bucky says for why his hard on comes and goes. “James” Natalie says walking up behind Bucky. Both him and Steve are cuddling on the couch, trying to make as little movement as possible. Along with the pain in his ass, Steve took a beating during the mission. Even with the serum, his whole body aches with pain. Of course Bucky was angry with him. But it allows him to take care of Steve’s stupid ass, just like the old days, before everything changed. “Shh. He’s taking a nap” Bucky whispers running his fingers through Steve’s silky hair. “We need to talk” she says lowering her voice. “What you need?” Bucky asks looking at her from behind the couch. “What are you two up to?” she asks. “Meaning? We’re always up to something” Bucky says playing the confused look. “Everyone in the tower has noticed how you two have consistent hard ons and that one of you can’t go to the bathroom without the other. Plus you two have been acting strange...er” she says placing her hands on the back of the couch and leaning in towards Bucky. “Nothings wrong. We’re always hard for each other, we like to shower together and we’re always acting strange” Bucky defends. He shifts slightly at the lie and he has to hide the wince from the plug hitting his prostate. Plus he feels Steve’s body tighten on top of his. “Buck” Steve mumbles in his sleep. “You know we trained together right?” she smiles mischievously. “It’s the only bright side to the whole experience” Bucky sighs trying to be charming to throw her off. “Which means I can tell when you’re lying James” she says. “Nothing’s wrong” Bucky states again. “Ok then” she says in skepticism as she places a kiss on Bucky’s cheek and then Steve’s forehead. “But i’m going to find out” she states before leaving.

XXXX

“Sam, can you pass the noodles please?” Nat asks. “Sure thing” he replies handing Natasha the overflowing bowl of spaghetti noodles. “Do you want garlic bread, Clint?” Rhodey asks as he takes a piece for himself. “No thanks” Clint smiles. “Do you want any?” Rhodey asks Wanda before asking Bucky. “What’s wrong?” Bucky mouths to Steve when he notices Steve’s hand and leg bouncing sporadically. He tries to calm Steve by placing his hand on Steve’s. “James” Nat says finally gaining Bucky’s attention. “What?” he asks, confused. Everyone at the table is looking at Steve and him. “Are you ok Steve?” both Tony and Sam ask at the same time. “I’m fine. Let’s eat” Steve says straightening up in his chair and taking some noodles. Eventually everyone is digging into their food and their attention is no longer on the two love birds, their fingers now intertwined. Steve picks at his food while Bucky shovels it in. “Eat” Bucky says quietly as he nudges Steve with his elbow. “I’m not hungry” Steve mumbles. “You need to eat” Bucky whispers. “You know what no” Steve states suddenly, capturing the attention of the table again. “I’m done ok. You win. I can’t take it anymore” He declares standing to his feet in anger before stomping away. When he’s gone everyone’s attention turns to Bucky, who is snickering under his breath. “What the hell Barnes” Sam says with a mixture of confusion and bitterness. “James, I think it’s time you tell me” Nat states firmly. “We had a bet” Bucky smirks standing to his feet. “And I just won” He says walking off.

XXXX

“Well that was entertaining” Bucky says as he enters their bedroom. “Just come in here and take this fucking thing out of my ass” Steve says from the bathroom. “Whoa there Captain, you better watch that mouth of yours” Bucky laughs joining Steve. “Are you ever going to get over that?” Steve asks. “Nope. Turn around” Bucky says before slowly pulling the plug from Steve's ass. “Oh fuck that feels wonderful” Steve sighs feeling the cool air surround his stretched hole. It’s wonderful not having something hitting his prostate anymore. “It will when it’s out” Bucky replies dropping his pants and bending over for Steve to take his out. “Oh shit you’re right” Bucky sighs in agreeance. “How long did we go for?” Steve asks as Bucky takes his shirt off. “Almost 8 days I think” Bucky says as Steve does the same. “If my prostate wasn’t burning id ask you to fuck me” Steve moans wrapping his fingers around his cock and beginning to jerk himself off. “You owe me a blow job first” Bucky says walking over to Steve, his cock in hand, as he watches Steve intently. “Next time let’s do something simpler” Steve sighs dropping to his knees in front of Bucky. Steve lets go of himself before his hand replaces Bucky's. “Why don’t we prank Sam next?” Bucky mumbles quickly as he feels Steve’s tongue trace his tip. “What’d you have in mind?” Steve asks before taking Bucky all the way in. “Using Red Wing to record us Fucking” Bucky moans.


End file.
